The invention relates to compositions that can alleviate adverse immunological conditions in a mammal and are useful as dietary supplements (e.g., health drinks). These compositions contain yeast cells obtainable by growth in electromagnetic fields with specific frequencies and field strengths.
This invention is based on the discovery that certain yeast cells can be activated by electromagnetic fields having specific frequencies and field strengths to produce substances that are beneficial for the immune system. Compositions comprising these activated yeast cells can be used as dietary supplements (e.g., health drinks) for improving immunity in a subject in need thereof, e.g., human patients having cancer, viral infection or bacterial infection.
This invention embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 17650-17850 MHz (e.g., 17690-17815 or 17696-17811 MHz), and a field intensity in the range of about 50 to 500 mV/cm (e.g., 70-470 or 80-460 mV/cm). The yeast cells are cultured in the alternating electric field for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to produce substances beneficial for the immune system. For instance, the cultured yeast cells when ingested can increase (e.g., by at least 10% such as 20% and 200%) the number of T lymphocytes, the ability of B lymphocytes to proliferate in response to a mitogen (e.g., a lectin such as LPS), and/or the cytotoxicity of natural killer cells in a mammal.
In one embodiment, the frequency and/or the field strength of the alternating electric field can be altered within the aforementioned ranges during said period of time. In other words, the yeast cells can be exposed to a series of electromagnetic fields. An exemplary period of time is about 30-130 hours (e.g., 50 to 105 hours).
Yeast cells that can be included in this composition can all be obtained from the China General Microbiological Culture Collection Center (xe2x80x9cCGMCCxe2x80x9d), a depository recognized under the Budapest Treaty (China Committee for Culture Collection of Microorganisms, Institute of Microbiology, Chinese Academy of Sciences, Haidian, P.O. BOX 2714, Beijing, 100080, China). Useful yeast species include, but are not limited to, Saccharomyces cerevisiae and Saccharomyces carlsbergensis, Schizosaccharomyces pombe, Saccharomyces sake, Saccharomyces urarum, Saccharomyces rouxii, Hansenula subpelliculosa, and Rhodotorula aurantiaca. For instance, the yeast cells can be of the strain Saccharomyces cerevisiae Hansen AS2.375, IFFI1048, AS2.501, AS2.502, AS2.503, AS2.504, AS2.535, AS2.558, AS2.560, AS2.561, or AS2.562; or Saccharomyces carlsbergensis AS2.440, or AS2.420.
Also encompassed in the invention are methods of using these compositions to enhance the immune system in an individual and methods of making these compositions.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Exemplary methods and materials are described below, although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can also be used in the practice or testing of the present invention. All publications and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. The materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting. Throughout this specification and claims, the word xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.